


Воплощенное созидание

by Jerohn (Nererimaru)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Instincts, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, F/M, First Time, Gen, Metamorphosis, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Transformation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nererimaru/pseuds/Jerohn
Summary: Месячные пропали, и она в панике подумала, что забеременела - всё ещё девственница, вторая Мария, пресвятая Ледибаг, Владыка мира сего. Мать нового спасителя: изломанный, пятнистый, шишковатый монстр - Тикки позаботилась о том, чтобы создать нечто жуткое, могущественное, нечто большее, чем человек. Она была воплощенным созиданием, призывателем всего и вся. Пока ее котенок оставался рядом.





	Воплощенное созидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [creation incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848376) by [merridiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merridiem/pseuds/merridiem). 



На подоконнике была кровь. Маринетт сцепила пальцы, завела руки за голову и наклонилась влево-вправо. Сдержала крик от боли в потянувшихся мышцах. На её шее, под затылком, скапливались выделения — затхлые, ядовитые, липкие, — Маринетт быстро схватила полотенце, чтобы вытереть их. Другая жидкость - кровь - такая красная-красная-красная, в ней плавали кусочки крыльев. Тикки, этот мелкий паразит, шипела, что они отрастут. Всегда отрастают. 

Маринетт пнула подоконник. Потом ещё раз. Пинала до тех пор, пока нога не покрылась синяками, тёмными пятнами, как на её костюме, этом гребаном костюме. Она не прекратила, когда у нее отломился ноготь, не прекратила, когда хлынула кровь, не прекратила и не перестала.  
Ногти впивались в тело все глубже-глубже-глубже, лилась кровь, хотелось кричать, но нельзя - могут услышать родители, она была гребаным монстром.

дыши-дыши-дыши тук-тук-тук

Стучали в её окно. Кот. Адриан. Нет, уже не Адриан. Точнее, Адриан, но ненадолго. Его квами, чёрный, словно уголь, радиоактивный, с до тошноты зелёными глазами, позаботится об этом, так что хватай что хочешь, пацан, вцепляйся в те слабые ошмётки человечности, что у тебя остались, до побелевших пальцев, до посиневших ногтей, но сделать с этим ты не сможешь ничего.

Ты же был избран, в конце-то концов.

Обернувшись, она увидела, как он вошел в комнату. В стене здания зияла дымившаяся дыра, его рука была словно облита черным маслом. Чернота, как смола, капала на пол. Маринетт предложила ему полотенце. 

\- Спасибо, - застенчиво принял его он, и она вздохнула. Дитя Агрестов, он все еще был слишком вежливым, слишком правильным мальчиком из хорошей семьи. Надолго ли он таким останется?

\- Я бы тебя впустила, - она посмотрела на вздувшиеся на его висках вены, - не изматывай себя.  
\- Случайно вышло, - он нахмурился, - странно, что я могу так сделать, не активировав трансформацию. Хочется использовать эту силу чаще.  
\- Понимаю.

Она действительно понимала. Талисман удачи был доступен ей в любую минуту, в костюме и нет, с йо-йо и без него. Она могла призвать предмет в свои руки, но никогда не знала, чем он окажется. 

Бесконечная сила и никакой возможности для её контроля. Еще один шаг к тому, чтобы стать вечным сосудом.

Пока-ещё-Адриан-но-это-не-надолго заметил подоконник, покрытый кровью - под стать окровавленной хозяйке комнаты.. 

\- Снова выросли.  
\- Ага. В этот раз быстрее. Раньше я хотела усовершенствовать костюм, но… не так.

Он фыркнул:  
\- Понимаю.

Они уставились друг на друга. Когда-то Маринетт бы постеснялась стоять перед Адрианом в одном нижнем белье, но те времена давно прошли. 

Исчезла и та Маринетт. 

Месячные пропали, и она в панике подумала, что забеременела - всё ещё девственница, вторая Мария, пресвятая Ледибаг, Владыка мира сего. Мать нового спасителя: изломанный, пятнистый, шишковатый монстр - Тикки позаботилась о том, чтобы создать нечто жуткое, могущественное, нечто большее, чем человек. Она была воплощённым созиданием, призывателем всего и вся. Пока её котенок оставался рядом.

Следующими на очереди были бесполезные части тела. Зубы. Ногти на руках. Волосы. В том путешествии, куда она отправлялась, они не понадобятся, нет, не в дороге без возврата на пути к божественности, и единственное, чего ей это стоило - её человечности. 

Тогда она проснулась с крыльями, надкрыльями и другими неучтёнными деталями. Тикки была в восторге, словно ребенок рождественским утром, размахивавший подарком в красной в чёрную точку упаковке. Тем утром Маринетт, наплакавшись в ванной, вытерлась и поблагодарила Бога за то, что её отец был пекарем. 

Его коллекция кухонных принадлежностей впечатляла. Бритвенно-острым лезвием японских ножей при желании можно было отрезать руку. Она взяла отцовскую гордость, сёгуновский слайсер, и молилась о том, чтобы он оправдал её ожидания. Нож не подвёл.

Даже если что-то тебе не принадлежит, сложно это отрезать. Нацелив клинок на крылья, вывернув шею назад, она смотрела в зеркало и дрожала. Было чертовски страшно. Словно ей опять четырнадцать, она совсем недавно получила квами, и это её первый прыжок с крыши.  
Раньше она довольно скептически относилась к богу, но сейчас поняла, что он просто не может существовать - разве ЭТО было создано по его образу и подобию?  
Или Тикки свергла его, уселась на трон и решила: “а ну-ка сделаю я ее по СВОЕМУ образу и подобию, мою маленькую протеже, мою милую Маринетт, теперь превращенную в идеальный сосуд”.

Человеческое тело не выдержит этой чудной мощи, ее плоть распадётся, столкнувшись с неограниченными возможностями способностей Тикки. Маринетт не уничтожили - её создали. Это была её идеальная, истинная форма. Она должна быть благодарна.

Единственным утешением была мысль о том, что у Хищной Моли вырастут крылья, сгорбится спина, на губах вырастут щупики, а челюсти срастутся в хоботок, не позволив ему больше никогда произнести тех проклятых слов своим драгоценным акумам. Она хотела увидеть его - такого - посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы он ЗНАЛ.  
Если уж мы утонем, то утянем тебя с собой. Сгниём вместе.

Зубы Адриана заострились. Выпали ногти на руках и ногах, сменившись когтями. Спина покрылась густой чёрной шерстью, глаза начали светиться в темноте. Он приучился нырять в мусорные баки и тягать отбросы. Его рацион теперь состоял из объедков, сырого мяса, тухлой рыбы - всего мясного и тошнотворного, что только попадало ему в лапы.

Адриан отменил трансформацию, и в зелёном свете она увидела реку Стикс: в ней были все потерянные надежды и сломанные кости мира, все человеческие страдания и пустота, которая встречает тебя после смерти, пустота, полная решимости и одиночества, которая хватает тебя за плечи и трясёт, рассказывая, что ты теперь один, но затеряться не выйдет, никогда, потому что ты навсегда останешься здесь.

Несмотря на это, Адриан был красив, и она решилась. Решилась еще много лет назад.  
\- Сними рубашку.

Он повиновался. Приказы своей Леди он исполнял по-прежнему, и не собирался это менять. До тех пор, пока сможет. Она любила его, знала его, и тоже не думала это менять. До тех пор, пока сможет.

Его грудь была совсем не похожа на то, что показывали в рекламе нижнего белья - вся в шерсти, с ребрами, опасно натянувшими кожу. Она пробежалась по ним пальцами, словно играя на гитаре.  
\- Тебе нужно больше есть.

Он нахмурился и помотал головой.  
\- Не хочу. Я не голоден.

Это Плагг всегда хочет есть. И не позволит об этом забыть.

Она быстро сняла лифчик и прижалась своей грудью к его груди. Он затрепетал.

\- Я хотела этого с тех самых пор, как ты перевелся в наш коллеж, - прошептала она, - и скоро для этого будет уже слишком поздно. Прошу тебя.  
\- Моя Ле… Маринетт. Ты уверена?  
\- Да.

Адриан протянул руку и распустил ее прическу. Прошелся пальцами по всей голове, играя с местами, на которых выпали волосы. Она открыла рот и вобрала его пальцы внутрь. Жевательных зубов у нее уже не было. Она сосала его пальцы, каждый из них, медленно, вдумчиво.

Она почувствовала, как он становится тверже, её ладони метнулись ниже, обхватив его. Когда он застонал, она прижалась к его губам и сосала, кусала их до тех пор, пока не почувствовала вкус крови. Но стоило её руке скользнуть ему в штаны, как он отстранился.

\- А нам нужна… ну, понимаешь… защита?

Она хотела его до безумия, он был нужен ей - внутри нее.  
\- А смысл, Котенок? Не думаю, что коты и насекомые могут скрещиваться. 

Обнажив его, она опустилась на колени и лизнула - от основания до кончика, и он вздрогнул, словно от холода. Она сосала его, зарывшись лицом в черный мех, не прекращая, до тех пор, пока не почувствовала вкус предсемени.  
Остановилась, стянула свои кружевные трусики и опёрлась руками о подоконник, развернувшись спиной к зеркалу. Она была уверена, что ему видно в отражении ее окровавленную спину с рваной раной меж лопаток, но он смотрел только на ее наготу. Ладонью она вляпалась в лужу своей же крови.

Она хотела, чтобы он лакал эту кровь, как маленький котенок, вылизал ее щель всё ещё красным языком, укусил её и взял её. Она откинулась на локти и вздернула подбородок, словно говоря - твой ход. 

Он подошёл медленно, хотелось закричать, чтобы он не мешкал. Ей была нужна энергия, уверенность, она хотела чувствовать, и чувствовать сейчас. Он скользнул внутрь, и ее бедра дернулись навстречу, она почувствовала, как скапливается во рту слюна.

\- Кажется, я теперь ядовита, - прозвучало на выдохе.  
\- Я не против, - мурлыкнул в ответ он.

Она знала, что он близок к оргазму - поняла по тому, как дрожало его тело. Он трогал её, словно ребенок, неуклюже и страстно сжимая ее грудь. Она подбрасывала бедра все быстрее до тех пор, пока он не кончил в неё, затем прижала его вплотную к себе и обняла. 

\- Скажи же, - шепнула она.  
\- Люблю тебя. Боже, я люблю тебя, Маринетт. Больше всего на свете.  
\- Я не об этом просила.  
Он затряс головой:  
\- Не могу. Моя Леди, я не могу. Прости.  
Она повысила голос:  
\- Адриан. Катаклизм. Сейчас.  
Он прижал ее крепче.  
\- Нет. Не могу. Нет.  
Она прокричала:  
\- Адриан! Если любишь меня, сделай это! Сейчас! - она не была собой, она была эгоистичной и ужасной, и хотя бы в этот раз она знала, что Тикки тут не при чём.  
Он плакал:  
\- Я не могу, моя Леди! Я не могу убить тебя, не могу, не могу, не могу!  
\- Ты не хочешь. Не хочешь меня убивать.  
\- Моя Леди, прости…  
\- Хватит, - она оттолкнула его и увидела ребенка - с дрожащими губами, с глазами, полными слез. Как мог кто-то подобный ему быть избранником божества разрушения? - Хватит, блядь, извиняться. Просто уйди.  
\- Маринетт...  
\- Уходи!

Она закрыла глаза, а когда открыла, он уже исчез. Вздохнув, она вытерла кровь с пола, раковины и своих рук. Заметила ещё больше капель между ног, вытерла и их тоже. Тикки, похоже, решила проявить великодушие, поэтому дыра в стене восстановилась простым талисманом удачи.

Было ощущение, что сегодня она видела Адриана в последний раз. По крайней мере, последний для Маринетт. Она превращалась во что-то новое, и при следующей встрече, она узнает его только как свое отражение, созидание и разрушение, черное и белое, инь и ян.

Когда она вышла из ванной, Тикки сказала:  
\- Не волнуйся, Маринетт. У тебя всё ещё есть я.

Из всего, что существовало в этом мире, только это и было правдой.

**Author's Note:**

> [публикация на КФ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8166841)   
> 


End file.
